Not Your Prince
by CryptoWriter
Summary: AU. LinkxPit. Yaoi! It's the Christmas season with merry cheer! But Link is dreading the season with fear. Him and Zelda are growing apart... and new things are falling together... T for later chapters
1. The Christmas Tag

Zelda's eyes widened when she saw the Christmas tree in the center of the mall. It was adorned with bright lights and shiny ornaments. Strings of white pearls were laced along the prickly ranches. The star shone brightly at the top, illuminating the building.

"It's beautiful!" Zelda exclaimed. She started to inspect the tree closely. There were tags on every branch. Next to the tree was a table with a pen and a stack of tags. A woman nearby explained that people can put their wishes on the tags and hang them up on the tree.

"We should do one, Link!" Zelda tugged on my sleeve. She enthusiastically started to fill out a tag. I could tell what she was writing. It was about being together for as long as we live. She'd write that we'd always be looking out for each other. …How we were meant to be from the start.

We've been friends since childhood. But I think that if it weren't for our parents, we never would have met. It's an arranged marriage. Maybe that made our relationship somewhat forced. Then again, I don't think Zelda knew that. Maybe that's because she believes in fate. She's in her own world where she'd get whisked anyway by some prince and someday be called "Princess Zelda."

The problem is: I'm _not_ her prince. I'll be her knight, but nothing more, I _just_ can't. I remember how she used to wear tiaras and balance piles of books upon her head. She'd smile and wave to everyone she met. Always being polite and friendly. Then Ganondorf would pretend to kidnap her and I would save her. As a reward, she'd give me a peck on my cheek. Yet, it _never_ felt right…

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You look so… unhappy. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just tired."

"Oh." She seemed unconvinced. "Anyway, you should write a wish too!" She passed me her pen and a tag. I had no idea on what to write. I didn't want to disappoint Zelda for not writing the same thing that she did. But I also _don't_ know what I really want. Zelda's a great friend, but I don't feel the same way she feels about me.

So I wrote for her to be happy. She's my friend, yet I never thought of her as anything _more_ than a friend. But, I also didn't want her to find out the truth. I never thought of _any_ girl as more than a friend.

They say when you're in love, you can feel your heart pumping faster, how your palms get sweaty and you have butterflies in your stomach. And I've only felt this way around Pit.

I guess it's just him. His messy hair, the way he laughs, his blue eyes and just the way he talks back to enemies. Whenever I'm around Pit, I can be me. And being with Zelda is the opposite, I always have to act like who I'm not. Pit's so-

"Link, I'm driving you home," Zelda interrupted my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm really worried about you! You've been standing there for twenty minutes with a blank look on your face!" Zelda explained. "I don't want you driving like this!"

"…Alright," I replied.

The ride home was silent. I don't know if that's because she's concentrating on the road or just upset. I never want to make her upset though, even if I'm gay, nobody deserves to feel that way. I guess you could say she grew on me throughout the years.

She walked me to my doorstep. "…I'll see you later, I guess." Zelda gave me peck on the cheek. "…Bye." She waved. She opened her car door and drove away.

Right as I stepped through the door, all I could feel was guilt. She cares this much about me and I know I can never her feelings. She goes out of her way to celebrate all my birthdays, give me gifts "just because," and helps me through some though times.

And I'm being selfish, just thinking about how wonderful it'd be to be with Pit right now. Smiling, laughing, everything. We'd be talking until midnight right now, or drinking hot chocolate or just…. No, this isn't about Pit.

This is about me working things out with Zelda. I _might_ have to tell her the truth. No, _that's_ crazy. Then she's going to tell the whole world! I'll never be allowed into the training room again! They refuse to train homosexuals because we're "dirty." I _have_ to keep this a secret!


	2. Tally Marks and Half a Heart

"It's probably not a big deal, Zelda," Princess Peach explained. "He's probably trying to play hard to get or something."  
"I guess so…. But lately he's just been so withdrawn. This has been going on for months!" Zelda exclaimed.  
"It's Link though, he doesn't really talk too much," Peach commented.  
Zelda sighed. Peach was never good at giving advice. "I'm going to talk to him." She left.

She searched around for Link, but he was nowhere to be found. Zelda called his phone but there was no answer. Nothing. _He would have answered by now, Zelda thought. He always answered the phone whenever I called. Maybe something happened to him!_

Zelda drove to Link's house. It looked like he was home because the lights were on. She knocked on the door. **Clang! **_Link must've dropped something, she thought._ Eventually, after a couple minutes, Link came to the door.

"Hi." I spoke as I opened the door. "Zelda? What are you doing here?"  
"I've been really worried about you! You didn't respond to my calls." She wrinkled her forehead.  
"Oh." I turned my phone was off because I was busy. "What happened?"  
"It's you Link. Everything about you! I want to know what's going on." Zelda crossed her arms. She'll never understand.

"…I have to go," I turned away. Zelda went to grab my arm, but accidentally pulled on my sleeve, ripping it off partially. Her eyes widened.  
"Link, when did all this happen?" Zelda demanded. …She saw my scars.

The scars… the tally marks. Each one recounting how many times how I screwed up, exactly twelve - one for each month. There was also a triforce on the top of my forearm for yesterday - newly traced over, the crescent one on the side of my wrist from all the denial, the star on my thumb for the gossip. Then there was the smallest one: the one that hurt the most - on my third finger was half a heart.

That scar was for Pit. I hoped that one day he'd complete the other half of me. But it's also for all the times that I couldn't talk to him. When I was just to too shy to say anything, when I spent long nights until two a.m. just thinking about him, and when I admitted that I'm not heterosexual.

"Link! Link!" Zelda started shaking me. "Why? Why would you ever hurt yourself?"  
"…You'll never understand, Zelda." I looked away. The memories of my scars flashed backed again. "Even if I did tell you, you'll never believe me."  
"But I just want you to know that I'm always going to here for you." Zelda touched my shoulder. "You've always cared for me and I'll always care for you."

…But you're not Pit.

* * *

In the next chapter, Pit will finally appear! Thanks for reading~


	3. Never

Maybe I should go back to training. I think it's time to get out of the house - to clear my head. It's been two weeks since I went there anyway. …And maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll see Pit again.

I grabbed my bow, arrows and a quiver. That's all I need today. I locked the door and drove off.

There were twenty targets and all of them were taken. Navi was instructing people on how to shoot an arrow. She was yelling the infamous phrase: "Hey listen!" at the archers also.

I searched the room for him, through the sea of people. There he was: in the archery room. He seemed so proud and confident - hitting the bullseye every time. It's amazing how he's this good.

"Yes! Five in a row! I'm on fire!" Pit started dancing.  
I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.  
Pit turned around. "Oh, hey, Link!" He smiled. "What's up?"

Those eyes and that smile…. Oh gosh…. What am I going to do with myself? He doesn't even know how amazing he is… And am I going nuts, or is that a _halo_ around his head?!

"Link, are you alright?" Pit waved his hand in front of me.  
"Uh, what?" I asked.  
"I heard something happened with Zelda," Pit commented. "She told me that you were _cutting_." Pit's eyebrows bunched up.  
…If I told him the truth here, _everyone_ would hear me. And then Navi would keep shouting: "Hey listen! Hey listen! Link's _gay_!" The whole world would know! I would just to want die right then.

My life would be ruined. I'll never be able into the training room again, which means I won't be strong enough to protect Pit in the war. He could die, and I wouldn't be there to prevent that.

"I'll tell you later," was all I could say.  
"Are you sure?" Pit asked.  
"Yeah," I replied.

Time skip~~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door. I hope it's not Zelda again. Peering out the window, I saw that it was Pit. What a relief. I turned the door knob.

"Hey, Link," Pit smiled. "Is it cool…to… you know… uh, talk?"  
"It's fine. You wanna come in?" I asked.  
He nodded and I closed the door behind him.

"So, what happened between you and Zelda? She seemed pretty upset today." Pit sat down on the couch.  
Ugh, my mind is a mess. I didn't want to say it straight up. If I told him, would that scare him? Heck, I don't know if he's even gay himself. If he was straight, I might end up embarrassing myself. I mean, he seemed pretty happy about Zelda and I being together….  
"Uh, what did she tell you?" I asked.  
"Other than the fact that you're cutting - well,_ a lot_ actually," Pit paused. "She said that you haven't been the same this year. You look like you aren't having fun being with her. She thinks that you don't think she's good enough for you and you're moving on to someone else."  
"Oh." I nodded.  
"Is any of that true?" Pit asked.  
"Some. I guess it's just that Zelda and I are getting older, we're into different things now."_ Much different._  
"How would that change anything? You've been friends for years, right?" Pit wondered.  
I ran my hand through my hair. Why'd you have to make this more complicated? How the heck am I supposed to respond?  
"Uh… Yeah, but we're not the same people, I guess."  
Pit raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all that happened? I've never seen her this upset before."  
_Crap_. It looks like he won't be leaving any time soon. Nor will he leave without a straight answer. If I start explaining, the truth will come out. I dug myself into a huge ditch!  
"But weren't you guys really close when you were little? I heard that you two have an arranged marriage. When did you fall out of love?"  
I just wanted to say it right then. That is so far from the truth. I don't know how much longer I can talk to him without saying it! He's so… oh, I don't even know what to say at this point. And when I look into his eyes… I just can't lie to that angelic face.  
I sighed. "I, uh, never was in love with Zelda," I mumbled.  
"What?!" Pit asked.  
I screwed up. I messed up my life. I hope he isn't using the feather of truth on me, or something…. Why am I saying this all of the sudden?  
"Then _who_ are you in love with?"  
He really has to ask that?! Out of all the questions he could've asked - he had to ask that one! Why does the world hate me?  
"I just thought…. You and Zelda were so close together. I mean, I remember you two always laughing and having fun together. When you were the prince and she was the princess. …I thought you two were, you know, _meant to be_." Pit weakly smiled.  
That sad smile…. I _can't_ take it anymore! I have to tell him now! I know this conversation will keep popping up. No, I can't still avoid it! I've been avoiding it for years! …But maybe that smile was a sign! Maybe he was _even_ a little jealous! Maybe, can tell him now, everything will be alright! I can finally get this off my chest! Maybe this can just be our secret! Maybe I can finally admit who I am! And I never want to hear Pit say that Zelda and I are in love again! **I never want Pit to be with anyone else but me…**  
"…I'm gay." I felt a giant weight lift off of me.  
Pit looked at me wide-eyed with his mouth wide open. "Wait, _what_?!" He exclaimed.

I'm such an idiot…

* * *

A/N: I know there isn't actually a "feather of truth" in Smash Bros, (or Kid Icarus for that matter), but I felt like I should include it just for its relevancy in the chapter and how the Kid Icarus games are based on mythology. (Even though the feather is from Egyptian mythology).

Also, cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahaha!


	4. …

Sorry it took so long to upload. I've been so busy with the holiday season! And also suffered from a severe case of writer's block. Also, I want to credit AngelicLand for editing~

* * *

"Don't worry! I promise to keep your secret!" Pit vowed.

My heart sank. I guess I was right. A boy like Pit would never be able to love me back…. I just thought that Pit would be different though. He was the only person that accepted me for who I am from the start. He was there for me when the world hated me. He was my first… oh, screw it. It doesn't-

"Link? Are you there?" Pit snapped his fingers in front of me.  
"Uh, what?" I asked.  
"You seem… down? What's up?"

You. Everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your _everything_.

"Just me sorting out my thoughts." I shook my head.  
"Oh." He nodded. "Anyway…. I was wondering…. Who was the guy you fell for?"  
He always inadvertently makes the situation more difficult! How did I even fall for him in the first place? I sighed. I guess I have nothing to lose; he already knows my secret.  
"_You_, Pit." I admitted, turning away to hide my blush. I couldn't even begin to feel the shock from what I had just said.  
"Me?!" Pit exclaimed, quite surprised. "Really? I never would have guessed!" He started laughing.

Kill me now. I've screwed myself over way too many times tonight. I'm going to die of embarrassment. And for once… his laughter was directed at me.

"Yeah, it's true," I mumbled. "Could you please stop laughing?"  
I was on the verge of tears.  
Pit wrinkled his forehead. "Why would I? I was laughing _at_ myself! Who in the world would ever love a flightless angel?"  
"I would." I gave him a weak smile.  
"You're weird." Pit teased.  
"Well, you're a weirdo, too." I laughed.  
"Since you know my secret. You owe me one of yours."  
"Which one?" Pit raised an eyebrow.

I have just a little hope left. If I was lucky, maybe he might admit he loves me, too. This is such a far-fetched wish! I don't know what I'm thinking…. I have no more secrets. Here goes nothing!

"Would you…. Ugh." I cleared my throat. Could you ever…. Who are you in love with?"  
"I figured you'd want to know that." Pit chuckled. Although, I didn't think a day like this would ever come... But I'm glad it did.  
"The person is blond, and has deep blue eyes; usually quiet, but they have a lot to say, they just spend a lot of time thinking. And that person is one of the most amazing people in the world." Pit smiled.

All these thoughts were running through my head. I doubt it's me, that's too good to be true. It's probably some lucky girl…. Everyone has always thought he was secretly dating Palutena. No, she doesn't have blond hair. It must be someone else.

"…Samus?"  
"Hell no." Pit laughed. "I don't even talk to her. Nah, it's actually you, Link."  
"What?!" Link exclaimed.  
"Yeah." He gave me a small smile. "It's just you're really amazing. I mean, you're thoughtful, and you're so patient and, well, everything!"

"I-" I started to say.

The door opened. "Hey, Link, your parents wanted me to check-"  
"…Did I walk in on something important?"

How am I going to explain this?


End file.
